Darkmoon Faire
}} :Ahead of You, Down the Path :A Majestic, Magical Faire! :Ignore the Darkened, Eerie Woods :Ignore the Eyes That Blink and Stare :Fun & Games & Wondrous Sights! :Music & Fireworks to Light Up the Night! :Do Not Stop! You're Nearly There! :Behold, My Friend: THE DARKMOON FAIRE! :-Upon the signs leading to the Darkmoon Faire, down the Darkmoon Path The Darkmoon Faire showcases the weird and the extraordinary. Gathering the exotic from around the world, Silas Darkmoon presents the Darkmoon Faire as a celebration of the wonders and mysteries found in Azeroth. The Faire spends most of its time in parts unknown, they are available from time to time by accessing portals in Mulgore and Elwynn Forest. Description The Darkmoon Faire is an event that appears in the game. The location of the Faire is on Darkmoon Island. The portals to the Island can be accessed in the following locations: * Eastern Kingdoms, on the south side of Goldshire in Elwynn Forest * Kalimdor, in Mulgore at the base of Thunder Bluff Setup takes the carnies three days; and the Faire opens early that Monday, and remains there for one week. Heralds in Ironforge and Orgrimmar announce the arrival of the Faire. s will teleport players to the portals for a varying amount of silver, based on player level. The Faire itself is neutral and can be visited by players of either faction. The Faire on the Island is a sanctuary, as well as the path leading down to it from the portal. Areas outside the path and Faire are considered contested, which is important to note for those playing on PvP servers. * Many exotic vendors travel with Silas Darkmoon, offering adventurers hard-to-find items from the far corners of Azeroth. * Players can earn tickets by completing quests for a number of Darkmoon Faire NPCs, which can then be turned in for items and special equipment. * Strange sets of cards have been broken up and scattered across Azeroth, and can also be created by scribes. Players who are lucky enough to collect a complete set of these cards can turn them in at the Faire to receive epic items. * Cheap booze. 'Nuff said. * Shoot yourself off with the Darkmoon Cannon! * Destroy your friends and foes with small, Dwarven-made Steam Tonks with four abilities: Cannon, Mortar, Drop Mine, and Nitrous Boost. Faire schedule The Darkmoon Faire visits once a month, starting at 00:01 on the Sunday before the 1st Monday of each month. The event dates are automatically added to the in-game calendar. You can also see event dates for the Darkmoon Faire on the official Blizzard Event Calendar by clicking on your armory profile, then "Events". The Tauren Chieftains' concert To celebrate the 2007 BlizzCon event on August 3 and 4, The Tauren Chieftains (aka Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain) made http://blue.cardplace.com/newcache/us/676238677.htm a guest appearance at the new Darkmoon Faire location outside of Shattrath city (since removed with Patch 4.3.0). At the top of every hour for the duration of BlizzCon, they performed "Power of the Horde" on a special stage set up for the occasion. The concerts still occurred up to August 12 but after the Faire moved away the concerts did not return. It was likely only for the debut of the Shattrath location, and that the band would be making regular appearances at World's End Tavern in Shattrath from then on. After the release of Patch 4.3.0, the band can be seen playing on the stage at the south end of Darkmoon Island at the top of the hour. Their manager announces the upcoming performance at the half-hour, 15-minute and 5-minute marks. Vendors and other NPCs The Faire has vendors and some special NPCs. For exotic animals that are part of the zoo, see Darkmoon Zoo Bizarre. | |} Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets s are used like currency to purchase items from a variety of Darkmoon Faire vendors. The Darkmoon Faire tickets are not physical items; the number you have earned can be found in the currency tab. Currency for Earning tickets The primary way of earning tickets is via quests. Within the Deathmatch Pavilion players may battle one another for the Darkmoon Arena Chest for an additional . With your Darkmoon Adventurer's Guide you can also complete drop quests out in the world for a various amount of tickets. | |} For some of the profession quests listed above, it is important to note players need a '''minimum skill of 75' in order to obtain the quest. Also note there are some quests that require players to bring extra materials to the Island, as they aren't sold within the Faire:'' * : Moonberry Juice x5 * : Light Parchment x5 * : Shiny Bauble x10, Coarse Thread x5, Blue Dye x5 * : Coarse Thread x1, Red Dye x1, Blue Dye x1 * : Fossil Archaeology Fragment x15 * : Simple Flour x5 Games Ring Toss * Carnie: * Objective: Toss 10 rings near the Darkmoon Turtle. * Daily quest: . Land four rings on the Dubenko, the Darkmoon Turtle. Rewards five Darkmoon Prize Tickets. * Difficulty 2/5: That damn turtle likes to move a split second after you toss your ring sometimes, and tossing a ring has a short cast time, so plan accordingly. Other than that, Ring Toss is a simple game, and Dubenko is adorable. Tonk Commander * Carnie: * Objective: Drive your tonk through the war zone, blasting enemy tonks and minizeps while avoiding your own destruction. * Daily quest: . Destroy 20 targets in the tonk battle arena. Rewards five Darkmoon Prize Tickets. * Difficulty 2/5: You have to get really close to the targets in order to secure your kills for your tickets, but you can play multiple times and your score carries over for the daily quest. Boost to avoid enemy tonks and your jerky friends looking to slow down your daily quest. Shooting Gallery * Carnie: * Objective: Aim your rifle at one of three targets that is marked by a green arrow by pointing your character in its direction and firing. * Daily quest: Hit 25 targets in Shooting Gallery. Rewards five Darkmoon Prize Tickets. * Difficulty 4/5: If you don't know what you're doing, this could be a pain. But you do know what you're doing and how this game works, because you're reading this synopsis. If there are a lot of people around the Shooting Gallery booth, you might have some trouble aiming. Thankfully, you can just wait until things clear out a bit. Overall, it's fast-paced and fun. The Humanoid Cannonball * Carnie: and her Blastenheimer 5000 Ultra Cannon * Objective: Fire yourself from the cannon and land in the middle of the target in the water near the Darkmoon boardwalk. * Daily quest: . Score five points in The Humanoid Cannonball by landing as close to the center of the bull's-eye as possible. Rewards five Darkmoon Prize Tokens. * Difficulty 3/5: As long as you hit near the target, you'll get one point. You'll get three points for landing in the ring around the target and the full five points for a bull's-eye. I've gotten some pretty close calls on the bull's-eye and wasn't given the three points -- I call foul, carnies. Anyway, once you figure out when to drop your wings, the game is pretty simple and an easy way to get some prize tickets every day. That first few shots out of the cannon will throw you for a loop, which I would imagine getting fired out of a cannon can do to someone. Whack-a-Gnoll * Carnie: * Objective: Swing your hammer at the gnolls that pop up from the barrels in the game area, but avoid hitting children. Seriously, don't hit the kids! * Daily quest: . Score 30 points at Whack-a-Gnoll. Rewards five Darkmoon Prize Tickets. * Difficulty 3/5: I hit more children in Whack-a-Gnoll than I wanted to, if only because I became overzealous and spiteful of the gnolls. You've got one button, so mash accordingly. Whack-a-Gnoll is the hardest game to predict and therefore does require some concentration, but it's way fun, fast-paced, and easy enough to just zonk out with and smash gnolls. I hate their stupid, smug faces. Buffs If you go to the fortune-seeking Gnoll, Sayge, he will tell you your fortune by giving you a strong buff and a small note. You can receive a new buff only after at least two hours and if your buff has run out. The buff he gives you depends on what you answer to his questions. See the guide to Answering Sayge. Reputation It appears so long as you focus on regularly completing the quests you should be able to reach status with the Faire in roughly thirty daysReputation Calculator from wowjuju.com. Insane in the Membrane reputation with Darkmoon is one of the requirements for the Feat of Strength. Achievements Notes * The Darkmoon Faire is reminiscent of real-world s. * There is also a real-world Darkmoon Faire based on the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. References Patch changes * * * * * * * * See also * * * (was ) * Darkmoon Faire Prize review * Darkmoon Island * Darkmoon Cards * Foodfight * Sayge's Fortunes External links ;Faction ;Subzone ;NPCs ;Quests ;News ;Guides ;Old * Darkmoon Faire Reputation Guide for steps and tips on getting to Exalted. * Darkmoon Faire Guide at Book of Warcraft (Note: Faire information is out of date on this site, and does not include BC-specific information.) de:Dunkelmonds Jahrmarkt